The invention relates to a method for creating a maintenance or service algorithm for a fleet of vehicles, which can be used to ascertain and display maintenance information in each vehicle of the fleet.
DE 3110774 A1 discloses a maintenance algorithm for determining maintenance and servicing intervals; this algorithm allows maintenance and service work to be performed as a function of wear levels. For this purpose, operating variables or values are ascertained and compared to predetermined threshold values. If an operating variable or value has exceeded a predetermined threshold value, the driver is notified that maintenance work is necessary.
DE 4446512 A1 discloses an apparatus for performing a vehicle test and evaluating vehicle malfunctions. The apparatus transmits breakdown and malfunction messages via a mobile radio telephone to a central station or location, which in turn transmits control information and warning messages to the vehicle for remedying the malfunction or prompting the driver to find a repair shop.
Furthermore, DE 19853000 A1 discloses a method for supplying motor vehicles with data that serve in monitoring the function of vehicles. The data, e.g., operating and diagnosis data, are transmitted wireless to a central station or location, which then transmits parameters, programs or program excerpts to the vehicle. The data transmitted to the vehicle are used in the vehicle for diagnostic purposes, such as for the brake system, or for information about brake liner thicknesses. This document, however, does not give any indication of how to optimize a maintenance or diagnostic algorithm.